Stay With Me Tonight
by Mady Richellier
Summary: Duo está atrás de algo perfeito para presentear o seu melhor amigo... e quem sabe, declarar o seu amor. [1x2, AU] . [ presente para Likaah ]
1. I

**Avisos:** _Yaoi/AU/OOC/Duo POV/tentativa de fluffy._

_**Casal**: 2+1 - (menção de 3+4)_

**Beta e 'desempacadora':** _Litha-chan_

**Agradecimento: **_A Blanxe pelo apoio e pela musica que deu nome a fic._

**Nota: **_Minha beta e amiga Likaah fez aniversário e, apesar de visivelmente atrasada, gostaria de dedicar essa pequena fic única e exclusivamente para ela. Espero que você goste, Lika o/

* * *

_

**Stay With Me Tonight**

_**I**_

* * *

_Em seu precioso livro de anotações azul_

_O que você escreve sobre os momentos em que passamos juntos?_

* * *

-

Eu não conseguia lembrar o momento exato em que minha determinação tornou-se uma obsessão desmedida. Talvez girasse em torno da percepção de que todos ao meu redor pareciam ter suas escolhas parcialmente feitas e a maioria já devidamente embrulhada. Ou talvez eu estivesse sendo dramático e exigente demais... mas o fato é que faltando apenas quatro dias para o aniversário do meu – até então – melhor amigo, me vejo quase arrancando os cabelos ante minha incapacidade de pensar em algo descente para lhe presentear.

A princípio pode parecer um trabalho fácil. Acho que até então nunca tive problemas nessa área, tanto para receber quanto para dar um presente para alguém. Qualquer coisa tem um alto potencial de me deixar como um pinto no lixo, desde cds, livros e desenhos feitos em guardanapos de lanchonete, a abraços inesperados e ligações no fim do dia.

A questão é que o aniversariante da vez é nada mais nada menos que Heero Yuy, e tratando-se dele, a coisa se torna um pouco mais complexa do que deveria ser.

Eu poderia enumerar dezenas de motivos pelos quais escolher um presente para Heero é uma das atividades mais complexas que já executei nos meus jovens dezesseis anos de existência, mas acho que apenas três deles seriam o suficiente para dar total crédito ao meu atual drama:

Primeiro: Yuy é um garoto podre de rico.

E quando digo podre é _podre_ mesmo, no total sentido da palavra. Algo realmente fétido, desagradável, e tão hediondo que chega a ser esdrúxulo. Se eu não fosse simpatizante do agradável perfume que ele costuma emanar, diria que tudo ao seu redor cheira a dinheiro.

Heero é o tipo que passa as férias nas grandes capitais do mundo - e nada de hotéis luxuosos; sua família faz questão de ter belas mansões em todos os lugares que julgam agradáveis o suficiente para uma temporada -, anda sempre com um motorista a tira-colo e estuda no melhor colégio do país.

E levando todos esses pontos em consideração, eu sou obrigado a me perguntar:

Que diabos eu poderia dar para uma pessoa como ele?

- Ainda está pensando nisso?

Tendo a decência de corar, levanto meu rosto do tampo da mesa para encarar a garota na fileira ao meu lado, me fitando como se eu fosse uma das coisas mais divertidas do universo. Chego à conclusão de que, além de ter imergido em meus pensamentos por um tempo considerável, havia dado voz a eles sem perceber.

- Você sabe que sim. – acuso num murmúrio, não querendo chamar atenção para nossa conversa. Apesar de sermos os últimos de nossas respectivas fileiras a sala não é grande o bastante para passarmos despercebidos.

- Você já está nessa há um mês, Duo, qual é o seu problema?

Com um suspiro desolado, deixo que minha cabeça caia novamente contra a mesa, ignorando minha amiga para voltar a me afundar em auto-críticas e algumas conjecturas.

Hilde tinha razão.

Qual o meu problema afinal?

Lembrando da pequena lista de possíveis causas para a minha dificuldade em achar um maldito presente, percebo que a resposta para aquela pergunta está no item número três. Mas ainda posso creditar alguns pontos ao de número dois:

Eu precisava, desesperadamente, superar os fracassos dos anos anteriores.

Eu e Heero nos conhecemos através de um amigo em comum há um pouco mais de dois anos. Levando em consideração nossas classes sociais gritantemente antagônicas, creio que não poderia ter sido de outra forma. Um dos meus melhores amigos, Trowa, é namorado de Quatre, amigo de Wufei que graças a seus parentes acabou por se tornar um primo distante de Heero.

Retornando a minha pessoa, fui apresentado a Quare que depois de um tempo, fez a gentileza de me apresentar a seu amigo - muito bonito por sinal -, que me convidou para uma festa em sua casa, onde acabei por conhecer Heero Yuy... De uma forma um tanto quanto vergonhosa, mas não entrarei em detalhes; vale dizer que envolve meu quase afogamento na piscina; o japonês me tirando de dentro d'água, e a constatação de que de uma hora para outra eu havia me tornado o assunto da bendita festa.

Não foi surpresa alguma ser convidado para o aniversário dele no mês seguinte, e o ainda despreocupado Duo achou que seria uma boa presenteá-lo com um daqueles carrinhos legais que eu sabia que ele fazia coleção.

Vale a pena ressaltar novamente que Heero tem uma quantidade esdrúxula de dinheiro, e para conseguir um maldito modelo foi preciso todo o meu salário daquele mês mais uma forcinha dos meus pais.

Fiquei extremamente satisfeito com meu belo modelo anos sessenta, um Balilla de 1932 em versão Sedã, que eu sabia ser um dos poucos que o japonês não possuía.

Ainda acho que minha linha de raciocínio estava correta, mas na época eu ainda não conhecia o seu mundo o suficiente para levar em consideração alguns de seus amigos...

Ou melhor, _sua amiga_.

Ou melhor ainda, Relena Darlian, a garota que estava afim dele desde que se entendia por gente...

Alguns dias depois da festa acabei por descobrir que a garota presenteou Heero com todos os modelos que faltavam na coleção dele, e isso incluía o que eu havia suado muito para conseguir.

Não preciso dizer que minha frustração alcançou níveis alarmantes, mas nunca cheguei a perguntar o que ele fez com os presentes.

No ano seguinte estávamos mais amigos do que eu poderia ter imaginado, e quando a bendita data se aproximou novamente, me vi ansioso para encontrar algo que ninguém pudesse pensar, e isso incluía Relena, que havia se tornado uma pedra no meu sapato.

A idéia perfeita surgiu quando descobri que nenhuma festa seria promovida pelos pais de Heero, que estavam viajando pela Europa naquele período. Como ninguém havia dado sinais de que faria alguma coisa especial, me arrastei para a cozinha e preparei um pseudo-bolo de chocolate que, apesar de um pouco torto, não parecia estar de todo o ruim.

Como no ano anterior, fiquei extremamente satisfeito com a minha escolha e não pensei duas vezes antes de ir a sua casa para entregar o meu presente. Heero ficou realmente surpreso - o que é muita coisa se levarmos em consideração a sua personalidade introspectiva. Acabamos sentados na mesa da cozinha, comendo chocolate até não poder mais e conversando sobre todo o tipo de coisa.

Eu realmente gosto dessa lembrança e a guardo como uma de minhas prediletas. Por um momento achei que havia sido bem sucedido em meu intento, mas novamente Relena estava lá para estragar meus planos e se provar superior.

Lembro que tudo aconteceu muito rápido; ela simplesmente entrou porta adentro junto com seus amigos, jogando confetes e serpentinas, arrastando Heero para a parte dos fundos da casa, onde uma quantidade impressionante de pessoas haviam sido, no mínimo, conjuradas, porque eu tinha certeza de não ter visto nenhuma delas quando cheguei.

Moral da história: meu pseudo-bolo não chegava aos pés da festa surpresa que a loira azeda preparou.

Não consegui colocar meus olhos em Heero aquele dia, e em toda minha frustração e inconformismo, mal registrei a tentativa de meus amigos em aplacar minha raiva. Não demorou muito para que eu percebesse que eu estava me importando mais do que deveria, e acabei saindo da festa com mais do que uma revolução intestinal causada por excesso de chocolate.

Isso nos leva ao item número três, que por si só já seria um ótimo motivo:

Eu sou completamente apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo.

- Duo? A aula já terminou...

Minha linha de raciocínio foi rompida mais uma vez, agora, pela voz monocórdia de Trowa. Ergui meu rosto em busca de seus olhos verdes e o encontrei agachado ao meu lado.

- Hey, Tro... – saudei, apoiando um cotovelo sobre a mesa e descansando o queixo sobre a mão.

- Sua animação quase me derrubou. – comentou, uma leve centelha de divertimento luzindo em seu único olho visível. – Ainda?

Pisquei e acenei positivamente, sabendo bem o que ele queria dizer com aquela única palavra. Nós dois tínhamos um sincronismo fantástico, e muitas vezes nos compreendíamos apenas com um olhar ou gesto, e muito disso parte do desapego que Trowa tem para com suas cordas vocais. Não acredito que ele seja inábil com as palavras, pois sempre sabe o que dizer nos momentos certos. Tão pouco creio que tenha algo a ver com sociabilidade, já que ele é o "senhor popular" do nosso colégio, o que é incrível levando em consideração que de sua boca só sai monossílabos a maior parte do tempo.

Mas a bem da verdade é que nada disso tinha a ver com o questionamento simplista do meu amigo; meu mundo nos últimos dias girava em torno de uma única coisa, o que reduzia o número de acontecimentos fantásticos na tediosa vida de Duo Maxwell.

- Nada, absolutamente nada. – vocalizei.

- Isso é um problema. – devolveu com seriedade, e apesar de eu querer gritar o quão óbvio era aquela afirmação, apenas assenti e grunhi em frustração.

- Eu não sei o que...

- Bem, eu vou indo, Duo. – a voz de Hilde interrompeu o que eu estava preste a dizer, chamando minha atenção para sua presença que, até então, eu não havia percebido. – Espero que você obtenha algum resultado hoje, qualquer coisa, sabe onde me encontrar. – e após bagunçar minha franja e lançar um olhar visivelmente desgostoso para Trowa, a morena deixou a sala.

Não me pergunte o que há com ela, mas sua antipatia pelo meu amigo franjudo era palpável. Isso ia além da minha compreensão, porque, mesmo que Trowa não fosse uma pessoa agradável, estávamos falando de um moreno de quase um metro e setenta de altura, olhos profundamente verdes e descendência latina. O cara era um semi-Deus adolescente, como alguém não gostaria dele?

De fato ainda não havia encontrado uma resposta. Hilde faltava me fuzilar quando eu lhe perguntava a respeito, e Trowa apenas dava de ombros dizendo nunca ter trocado uma palavra com a garota. Eu o acreditava, pois achava ele maduro demais para esse tipo de birra.

- Como eu dizia, – retomei, querendo deixar aqueles pensamentos de lado. – eu não sei mais o que fazer. Fundirei meu crânio se continuar desse jeito.

O latino ergueu-se de sua posição para ocupar a cadeira a minha frente, sentando de forma a me encarar diretamente. Senti que esse seria um daqueles momentos raros em que Trowa usaria suas cordas vocais para formar frases com mais de duas orações, o que normalmente, resulta em uma grande ajuda ou num fiasco sem precedentes. Ele e Wufei têm essa mania estranha de dar conselhos com frases vagas ou ditados clichês. Acho que no fundo o que eles querem é causar a reflexão nas pessoas, mas por Deus! Se eu os procurei, é porque já cansei de refletir, certo?

- O que, exatamente, você está procurando?

Tornei a mergulhar em pensamentos, tentando alçar uma boa resposta para aquela pergunta. Não sei se seria simples explicar a grande expectativa que eu colocava em cima de um simples objeto inanimado... é, porque eu não me vejo dando um cachorrinho para o Heero, por Deus!

- Algo que ele não tenha... – murmurei, recobrando a pequena lista mental que eu fazia momentos atrás. – E principalmente, que Relena não possa massacrar... – grunhi.

Minha única resposta foi um arquear de sobrancelha e, ignorante ao significado daquele gesto, me vi obrigado a indagar:

- É só isso?

- Eu que lhe pergunto, é só isso? – rebateu, a velha centelha voltando as pedras jades.

- Você não escutou o que eu disse? – inquiri afoito. – Relena parece estar sempre um passo a minha frente! – exclamei, sentindo ímpetos de balançar aquele poço de tranqüilidade. – Se eu dou uma caixa de bombons, ela me aparece com uma escultura do Heero em tamanho real talhada em chocolate suíço. Se eu dou um CD ela me aparece com um estúdio de gravação. Tenho até medo de resolver dar apenas um abraço, quem sabe o que ela não vai oferecer pra ele! – conclui, soltando uma enorme quantidade de ar que eu havia prendido durante toda aquela falação.

A minha frente, Trowa parecia estar achando muita graça. É claro que não havia uma gargalhada ruidosa, mas o sorriso genuíno que estampava o seu rosto era um sinal de que eu estava sendo um divertimento e tanto.

- Acho que seu problema está no último item dessa exagerada lista, certo?

Tive a decência de corar; na verdade, acho que estava imitando um tomate maduro.

Ainda era difícil para mim admitir que havia deixado os meus sentimentos por Heero transcender a segura barreira da amizade. Não era como se ele tivesse me prometido alguma coisa, ou me feito ver mais do que os bons amigos que nós éramos. O japonês era bom comigo, é verdade, mas nunca insinuou que eu fosse diferente de outra pessoa... eu acho.

- Bem... eu realmente gosto dele e queria demonstrar isso de alguma forma. Eu gostaria de impressioná-lo, sabe? – murmurei, escondendo o rosto entre os braços cruzados sobre a mesa. – Não pode ser tão difícil assim... pode?

Ouvi um pequeno suspiro vindo de meu amigo, mas não me dei ao trabalho de erguer a cabeça para fita-lo. Estava me sentindo um pouco miserável naquele momento e queria toda a privacidade da qual eu pudesse desfrutar... e na ocasião isso é traduzido em meu rosto afundado no abrigo dos meus braços.

O que diabos o meu subconsciente estava tramando contra mim quando começou a formar pensamentos subliminares sobre Heero?

- Talvez não seja tão difícil...

Ergui a cabeça apenas o suficiente para lhe lançar um olhar descrente e então voltar a minha posição original.

Será que eu não estava sendo claro o suficiente?

- Eu juro que já tentei de tudo... – murmurei. – Ou o Heero já tem, ou não acho bom o suficiente... e é claro, tem também a possibilidade da Relena comprar o fabricante...

- Talvez você esteja esperando muito de um simples presente, não acha?

De fato, sim, eu estava esperando demais de um simples presente. Não é como se eu pudesse demonstrar tudo que eu sinto por ele através de um objeto, certo? E não é como se eu estivesse planejando me declarar para ele ou algo assim; o que nós temos é bom demais para que eu ouse quebrar fazendo alguma declaração estúpida...

- É, talvez... – voltei a apoiar meu rosto em uma das mãos, encarando os olhos verdes. – E o que você comprou para ele... você comprou algo, certo? – emendei, vendo seu olhar um pouco surpreso com a minha pergunta.

- Bem... Quatre comprou...

- Oh... muito esperto... – reconheci, batendo levemente em seu ombro.

Trowa estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas fomos interrompidos pela entrada do inspetor, falando do seu jeito estranhamente rápido e nos expulsando da sala. Fitei meu relógio de pulso exclamando espantado ao constatar que já passava das três da tarde. Entre devaneios e a conversa com o moreno, perdi uma hora inteira que podia ter sido usada para achar um bom presente.

Alcei minha mochila pelo ombro esquerdo, puxando meu amigo pelo braço e deixando a sala às pressas. Se eu fosse rápido o suficiente, ainda teria tempo de passar em algumas lojas antes de ir para o trabalho. Estava perdido em meus próprios pensamentos, bolando possíveis desculpas que eu poderia dar para chegar atrasado, quando um puxão no braço que eu usava para arrastar Trowa me fez parar e voltar a realidade.

- O que foi? – perguntei, encarando o moreno que acenava com a cabeça para algum ponto a minha frente.

Olhei para além dos portões da entrada do colégio, divisando, entre alguns poucos alunos que ainda permaneciam por ali, um automóvel preto - visivelmente caro demais para ser de alguns dos estudantes daquela escola pública -, e um senhor de cabelos grisalhos vestido em um elegante uniforme. Internamente, rezei para que o homem parado ao lado do carro fosse o chofer de Quatre, mas eu sabia que seu motorista era bem mais jovem e de descendência árabe. Wufei... não, o chinês não teria nenhum motivo para mandar um carro até aqui...

Bem, um garoto poderia sonhar.

- É... acho que é pra mim.

Trowa me fitou com um de seus olhares inteligíveis e comentou, ao me ver franzir o cenho:

- Há quanto tempo você não fala com ele?

- E como você sabe que _eu_ não falo com _ele_? – repliquei.

- Yuy não mandaria um carro aqui se não estivesse preocupado com você.

A menção de Yuy e da palavra _preocupado_ numa frase relacionada a minha pessoa, fez com que meu rosto esquentasse e, inferno, havia aquelas coisas no meu estômago.

- Bem... talvez uma semana... – dei de ombros, voltando a andar para esconder meu rosto vermelho. – Estive muito ocupado entre o trabalho, o presente, e a escola...

- Quer um conselho? – indagou, quando estávamos apenas a alguns passos do carro.

- Que ajuda você poderia me dar? – alfinetei. – Esqueceu que pediu ao seu namorado para comprar pra você?

Trowa apenas me lançou um de seus pequenos sorrisos e eu soube que aquele comentário não lhe afetava em nada. Na verdade, apostava que ele estava se sentindo muito esperto por ter pensando em algo assim.

- Por que você não o procura também? Tenho certeza de que Quatre não se negaria a ajudar... – e sem mais palavras, fui deixado para trás enquanto o moreno tomava o caminho que costumava fazer para chegar em casa.

Sem escolha, voltei minha atenção para o carro preto, apenas alguns metros a minha frente, analisando todas as minhas possíveis rotas de fuga. Chegando a conclusão de que elas se resumiam a um grande nada, me aproximei do chofer que me encarava com um amplo sorriso estampando sua face.

- Hey Joe! – acenei, estendo o cumprimento para um leve tapinha em seu ombro. – Heero está te explorando novamente, não é?

Minha resposta foi a risada grave que eu já conhecia tão bem. Não era a primeira - e eu suspeitava que não seria a última - vez que Heero mandava um carro pra me buscar em diversas ocasiões, e em todas elas eu me sentia um pouco sem jeito em aceitar aquele tipo de favor. É claro que eu já havia tentando convencê-lo de que eu tinha pernas e pés em condições perfeitas o suficiente para me fazer andar até sua casa, ou outro lugar em que ele esteja a minha espera, mas tente dialogar com um japonês com cara de poucos amigos, um vocabulário reduzido e um senso de protecionismo que supera níveis toleráveis?

Voltando ao assunto da carona, aquela não era a primeira vez que o velho Joe vinha me pegar em algum lugar, e depois de dois anos de uma inevitável convivência, eu já me sentia à vontade o suficiente para compartilhar uma boa conversa com o chofer. Naquele momento, não pude deixar de pensar que conhecia mais o motorista de Heero do que seus próprios pais. Era triste admitir que o japonês e sua família não tinham um relacionamento próximo, e mesmo não querendo, não podia deixar de me sentir afortunado.

Meus pais e eu podíamos levar uma vida modesta, mas acima de tudo, éramos uma família.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela pequena movimentação do chofer em direção a porta de trás do carro. Ele provavelmente a abriria em um convite mudo para que eu entrasse, mas, mesmo sabendo da possível irritação que isso iria causar em Heero, dessa vez eu não poderia responder ao seu chamado.

- Eu sinto muito, Joe meu velho, mas não poderei ir com você. – o homem olhou em minha direção com uma clara interrogação em seu rosto, e eu elaborei: – Eu tenho algumas coisas a fazer, e não vou poder passar na casa do Heero hoje.

- Mas o senhor Yuy...

- Eu sei, eu sei... – fiz uma careta. – O senhor carrancudo não ficará nada contente, mas diga a ele que eu ligo mais tarde, sim? – apertei a alça da mochila e girei nos calcanhares, pronto para dar o fora antes que o velho Joe pudesse interpelar, mas um audível clique de travas sendo liberadas chamou minha atenção de volta para o automóvel.

Ao mesmo passo em que minha mente tentava de alguma forma patética encontrar alguma ligação entre o fato da portar estar se abrindo e meu amigo chofer não estar fazendo nada para que esse movimento ocorresse, uma parte mais inteligente alertava o resto do meu corpo de que eu poderia estar encrencado.

A resposta para isso foi uma visível tensão em minhas costas, enquanto meus pulmões retiam uma grande quantidade de ar. Aos meus olhos, cabia a difícil tarefa de observar o momento em que os cabelos cor de chocolate deixaram o interior do carro e, em questão de segundos, eu tinha todo um japonês vestido em seu usual traje escolar, parado a minha frente.

- He... Heero... – gaguejei.

- Pretendia esperar você no carro, mas talvez você queira me dispensar pessoalmente.

Não, eu estava _realmente_ encrencado.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Então... algum comentário? Pedras? Tomates? o// 


	2. II

**Avisos:** _Yaoi/AU/OOC/Duo POV/tentativa de fluffy._

_**Casal**__: 2+1 - (menção de 3+4)_

**Agradecimento: **_A __**Niu**__ por ter incentivado a terminar esse cap. depois de séculos, a __**Blanxe**__ pela ajuda e a __**Ilía Verseau**__ por ter betado o capítulo pra mim._

**Nota: **_Minha beta e amiga Likaah fez aniversário e, apesar de visivelmente atrasada, gostaria de dedicar essa pequena fic única e exclusivamente para ela. Espero que você goste, Lika o/_

* * *

**Stay With Me Tonight**

**II**

* * *

-

_Alguma coisa em sua mente_

_E a coragem de lhe dizer meus verdadeiros sentimentos desapareceu_

_Eu tenho medo de me magoar..._

-

Esse era um daqueles momentos embaraçosos em que seu cérebro declara falência e você fica com um enorme branco onde deveria haver idéias brilhantes. Enquanto seus neurônios lutam desesperadamente para pegar no tranco, você nada pode fazer além de ficar lá de boca aberta e olhos ligeiramente arregalados, ou seja, uma imitação perfeita de um peixe fora d'água, o que torna a ocasião ainda mais vergonhosa.

Essa é a vida de Duo Maxwell.

- E então?

- Bem... eu... – tentei, mas meus neurônios ainda não estavam fazendo um bom trabalho.

- Não tem nada a dizer?

À primeira vista, Heero poderia parecer um competidor páreo duro para um cubo de gelo, mas depois que você se acostuma com aquela camada, eu diria, superficial, é mais fácil interpretar seus pequenos sinais corporais ou até mesmo suas escassas mudanças de expressão, e não se deixar enganar por aquela aparente frieza.

Por exemplo: se ele convidou você até sua casa e lhe ofereceu dezenas de guloseimas calóricas e nada nutritivas que vão contra o próprio padrão de alimentação, pode-se concluir, primeiro, que ele vai com a sua cara e consequentemente que está em um de seus melhores dias. Tal teoria é reforçada caso você consiga manejar uma conversar arrancando frases completas e, ocasionalmente, um de seus belos e minúsculos sorrisos.

Agora, se ele está com os braços cruzados, sua face completamente desprovida de qualquer centelha de expressão e lhe fitando como se fosse capaz de abrir buracos em uma barra de aço, concluímos que você é uma pessoa morta.

E neste caso, _eu_ sou o defunto.

- Cara, você realmente me surpreendeu... – comentei, deixando que uma risada nervosa deixe meus lábios, mas a única reação do japonês é um ligeiro erguer de sobrancelhas, o que para pessoas treinadas como eu é um sinal claro de que ele está esperando por uma boa e convincente explicação.

O problema é: como eu, Maxwell, o "_rei das mentiras", _conseguirei dar uma _boa_ e _convincente_ explicação sem ficar vermelho como um tomate ou contar-lhe a verdade?

Bem... tentar num custa nada, certo?

- Ajuda alguma coisa se eu disser que andei ocupado?

- Não.

- Mas _realmente_ ocupado?

- Não.

- Tipo, _completamente_ sem tempo?

- Não.

- Heero...

- Não.

Emitindo um grunhido frustrado, virei meu rosto para o lado oposto, praguejando contra minha incapacidade de contar uma simples mentira. Por que diabos era tão difícil dizer algo como: _"meu cachorro comeu meu celular"_ ou "_estive com intoxicação alimentar"_ ou algo mais convincente como: "_me desculpe Heero, infelizmente o trabalho consumiu meu tempo e, apesar de querer manter contato, estava muito atribulado e cansado durante a noite"_?

Simples: mentiras não eram o meu forte.

Mas apesar de acreditar piamente que a honestidade era a melhor política, nesse caso eu não estava disposto a deixar meu pequeno segredo vazar. Primeiro porque eu me sentiria ridículo admitindo que estava ficando neurótico com uma tarefa tão simples, e segundo porque eu tinha certeza de que Heero diria coisas como: "_você não devia ter se preocupado"_ ou simplesmente: "_baka_".

Deixando que meus ombros caíssem levemente, suspirei, resoluto de que não adiantaria muito seguir com aquele silêncio. Se eu não estava disposto a mentir, o jeito era contar a verdade... ou quase toda.

- Eu realmente estive ocupado, Hee-chan. – comecei, o apelido sendo propositalmente utilizado para chamar a atenção para outra coisa que não fosse minhas desculpas. – Sei que deveria ter ligado, mas minha cabeça estava em outro lugar.

O japonês ficou quieto por alguns instantes, suponho, analisando minhas palavras e escolhendo bem o que diria a seguir. Essa era uma de suas características; Heero nunca dizia algo de que se arrependesse mais tarde, porque simplesmente pensava demais antes de abrir a boca.

- Isso não explica o porquê de você dispensar o motorista.

E quando achei que havia saído de uma enrascada...

- Isso esta parecendo um interrogatório e você com a minha mãe. – resmunguei, puxando a trança por cima do ombro e enrolando o indicador nas mexas soltas.

Eu não podia ser mais óbvio.

Fugindo dos olhos azuis como o diabo foge da cruz, foquei minha atenção para todo e qualquer lugar a minha volta, descobrindo que os alunos que ainda permaneciam na entrada da escola estavam parados e observando minha conversa com Heero, não sei se pelo ridículo da situação ou pelo belo carro estacionado ali na calçada.

Já podia ver meu nome circulando pelos corredores na manhã seguinte.

Sentindo uma onda de pânico ante tal possibilidade, passei por cima do clima defensivo que havia se instalado entre eu e o japonês e o empurrei sem cerimônias para dentro do carro, ouvindo alguns grunhidos em protesto, mas os ignorando completamente.

- O que você está fazendo? – inquiriu assim que bati a porta do auto.

- Evitando que nos tornemos a fofoca do mês.. quem sabe do ano. – resmunguei, não tirando os olhos da janela.

- E por que seriamos a fofoca do seu colégio?

Lancei a ele um olhar enviesado, não compreendendo como alguém tão inteligente conseguia ser tão inocente às vezes... Ou eu estava vendo coisas demais onde não existiam?

Bem, eu não me surpreenderia nada se fosse a segunda opção.

- Ok, Hee-chan. – sentei de lado no banco, pegando em suas mãos como se estivesse prestes a lecionar a uma criança de cinco anos. Ele, obviamente, não gostou nada da brincadeira, estreitando os olhos como mostra do seu desagrado, mas também não impediu que eu continuasse. – Você aparece na porta do meu colégio, dizendo que eu estou te dispensando e pedindo uma explicação.

- E daí?

- Oh, céus... – murmurei, balançando a cabeça negativamente ao mesmo tempo em que dava uma batidinha nas costas da sua mão. Tentei buscar por um exemplo que me permitisse elucidá-lo sem ser tão direto e, apesar de não gostar nada do que me veio em mente, o faria entender de imediato. – Certo, agora imagine que você está parado na porta do colégio e quem fez todas aquelas perguntas foi a Relena...

Observei seu semblante mudar da total ignorância para um esclarecimento quase chocado e então o canto dos seus lábios se erguerem num sorriso irônico.

- Isso é ridículo.

É... a segunda opção com certeza...

- Nem todos pensam como você, Heero... – "felizmente", completei em pensamento, me encolhendo no assento.

_Ridículo_... Ai estava mais uma prova de que Heero nunca havia me dado qualquer motivo para que eu sonhasse em atravessar a barreira segura da nossa amizade. Eu havia me apaixonado por um garoto que, pelo visto, achava "_ridículo"_ a possibilidade de um relacionamento entre dois homens.

Recolhendo os pedaços do meu orgulho, ignorei qualquer reação que ele possa ter tido, concentrando minha atenção no caminho que o carro percorria, me dando conta de que no calor do pânico, havia me esquecido de perguntar para onde estávamos indo.

- Aonde vamos?

- Você logo vai saber... – respondeu vago.

- É segredo? – perguntei, virando para encarar o japonês e percebendo que ele esteve me fitando o tempo todo. Nem preciso dizer que fiquei sem graça e, querendo evitar o leve vermelho que sempre vinha no pacote, tentei disfarçar: – Ou você pretende me seqüestrar? Não, porque eu tenho que trabalhar daqui a duas horas. Você mesmo vive me dando um sermão sobre responsabilidade então...

- Duo?

- ...devia dar o exemplo... Huum?

- Cala a boca.

Bem... Sorte a dele toda aquela falta de delicadeza ser um charme...

No final das contas não era um grande segredo, muito menos - infelizmente - um seqüestro. O senhor candura me levou como acompanhante para em um compromisso que seus pais haviam marcado para ele, mais especificamente, a prova do que seria servido em sua festa.

Foram duas horas longas e agonizantes, ouvindo uma mulher metida a besta tagarelar sobre cada comida que era posta a nossa frente. Havia tanta coisa da qual eu nem havia ouvido falar, enquanto Heero dava as ordens e fazia suas escolhas, na maioria das vezes, sem provar nada do que era oferecido.

Em meio ao meu deslocamento, fiquei me perguntando o que havia feito Heero me levar até lá, assim como não deixei de pensar que Wufei ou até mesmo Relena seriam uma companhia mais eficiente do que eu.

Quando tudo terminou, ele fez questão de me deixar no trabalho e eu de perguntar o porquê dele ter me levado. Minha única resposta foi um daqueles sorrisos oblíquos e "_você me devia essa"_.

Cretino.

_**-**_

Depois de um dia todo perdido, nem preciso dizer que meu ânimo não era um dos melhores na manhã seguinte. Trowa e Hilde ainda tentaram levantar meu astral, separadamente é claro, mas como nenhuma das atividades ou sermões envolvia uma idéia brilhante, nada do que foi tentado deu certo.

Quando o começo da tarde chegou, eu já havia me tornado uma das criaturas mais chatas que andaram sobre a Terra.

- Pelo menos vocês fizeram as pazes. – comentou, enquanto fazíamos o caminho para fora do colégio.

- Não houve briga. – retorqui. – Apenas um desentendimento _ridículo._

O moreno girou os olhos impaciente, admito , com certa razão. Devo ter passado toda a manhã resmungando sobre a conversa que havia tido com o japonês no carro.

- Esquece isso, Duo.

- Esquecer? O cara que eu gosto disse que seria _ridículo_ existir algo entre nós.

- Não, isso é o que você quer acreditar.

Inspirei todo o ar que meu pulmão podia comportar, fazendo minhas réplicas descerem garganta abaixo. Responder a aquela acusação nos levaria ao mesmo ciclo vicioso que nos prendeu durante o intervalo. Eu diria que Heero pareceu muito claro, Trowa diria que acabei tirando conclusões precipitadas. Eu tentaria prosseguir com a discussão exigindo que ele me desse uma outra interpretação plausível para aquela frase e ele me ignoraria, já tendo gasto todo seu estoque de palavras para me convencer de que eu estava sendo equivocado.

- Por que você não segue o meu conselho? – perguntou de repente, ganhando minha atenção de volta.

- Que conselho? – franzi o cenho, tentando escolher um entre os milhares que havia recebido.

- Ligar para Quatre.

Resmunguei uma vogal qualquer, lembrando da conversa que havia tido ontem com o moreno.

- Sei lá... Acho que queria que fosse algo mais pessoal, entende?

- Mas talvez ele te dê alguma idéia.

- É, talvez.. – murmurei. – Vou passar no centro comercial, se não encontrar nada ligo depois do trabalho.

Ele me olhou com o canto do olho visível, parecendo não levar muita fé nas minhas palavras.

- Eu vou ligar! – reafirmei.

- Faça isso.

Era impressão minha ou até mesmo Trowa estava se aborrecendo com isso?

Eu precisava por um fim nessa história o mais rápido possível...

_**-**_

Depois de uma hora rodando um shopping e uma tarde remoendo o assunto no trabalho, cheguei a conclusão de que minha teimosia já havia ultrapassado todos os limites, mesmo para mim que costumava traçar linhas bem largas. Mais uma vez, era obrigado a admitir que meu amigo tinha razão:

Eu precisava de ajuda... Urgentemente.

E não estava me referindo somente ao que se refere à escolha do maldito objeto - que, por sinal, teria de ser no mínimo divino para representar tudo o que eu queria -, mas sim a um nível psicológico.

Eu estava chegando a um ponto em que falava, ou melhor, resmungava sozinho pelos cantos, passando horas imaginando reações que Heero teria ao receber determinado presente, às vezes, incluindo Relena entrando de repente e dando algo ainda maior e melhor do que eu havia escolhido. Apesar de tal possibilidade jogar minha auto-estima lá em baixo, servia para inflamar meu desejo de superação; de fato, a única força que ainda me movia.

O problema era: todo e qualquer resquício do meu estoque de idéias havia evaporado...

Se é que um dia tive alguma idéia do que deveria dar a ele...

As pessoas ao meu redor faziam parecer tão fácil.. E não me refiro apenas aqueles que já haviam comprado algo para essa determinada ocasião, a maioria daqueles que observei em minhas tentativas frustradas pareciam tão consciente do que dar ao seu parceiro, ou objeto de adoração...

Eu estava parecendo uma dessas colegiais das quais caçoei por tanto tempo...

Pelo menos... pior não pode ficar...

Apavorado com a possibilidade de o grande dia chegar e eu ainda estar com as mãos abanando, liguei para Quatre no meio da tarde, implorando que ele me ajudasse a escolher um presente para Heero, é claro, escondendo o quão desesperado eu estava e rezando para que Trowa não houvesse contado nada.

Mas obviamente, alguém lá em cima achava super-engraçado me ver naquele tipo de situação. Quando finalmente nos encontramos na tarde seguinte, Quatre não precisou nem abrir a boca para que eu soubesse que ele já estava à par de tudo; os grandes olhos azuis me fitando como se eu fosse algum tipo de filhote de cachorro em exposição falavam por ele.

Felizmente, o loiro era educado demais para entrar em um terreno tão pessoal sem ter autorização, mas isso não o impedia de jogar algumas indiretas para que eu permitisse sua entrada, como estava tentando naquele exato momento...

- Então você andou por vários lugares e não encontrou nada? – começou, usando aquele seu tom de voz educado e melodioso.

- Pois é, isso está um pouco mais difícil do que eu havia imaginado...

Ele me fitou com seu pequeno sorriso alargando-se um pouco mais e continuou:

- Isso é por que você quer algo muito especial, estou certo?

- Está sim... – comentei, sendo sucinto para não dar detalhes do quão "especial" eu gostaria que aquele presente fosse.

Mas é claro que "_sucinto_" não queria dizer muita coisa para Quatre.

- E exatamente... – fez uma pequena pausa, parecendo ponderar sobre o que diria a seguir. – O quão _especial _esse presente deve ser? – inquiriu, parando frente a um quiosque onde eram vendidos alguns objetos esculpidos em cristais e deslizando a ponta dos dedos por várias formas.

- Ora... e quantos "tipos" de especial poderiam existir?

Quatre voltou a me encarar nos olhos e, se possível, seu sorriso estava ainda maior, dando um ar faceiro ao semblante sempre angelical. Eu não duvidava nada de que aquele _loiro santo_ estava se divertindo com a situação.

- Vejamos... – o observei alisar o queixo por alguns segundos, a cena toda ganhando um ar quase teatral. – Poderia ser especial que você dá a sua mãe, ou a sua irmã mais nova... Ainda aquele que você dá a alguém que considere muito sua amiga... ou... – os olhos azuis deixaram para encarar os meus, mas não era preciso nenhum adendo para que eu compreendesse onde ele queria chegar.

Como dizem por ai, para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta.

- Ok, já entendi! – ergui os braços em rendição, tomando a dianteira para continuar a caminhada pelo shopping.

- Eu sabia! – exultou, apressando o passo para me acompanhar.

- Trowa...

- Não! – interrompeu, o sorriso antes faceiro transformando-se em algo sereno, quase doce, me deixando um pouco sem jeito. – Você sabe como Trowa é discreto... Mas eu já havia reparado na forma como você se comporta ao lado do Heero. Principalmente desde o aniversário do ano passado. – rolou os olhos nas órbitas, parecendo perder-se momentaneamente nos próprios pensamentos. – Relena foi deveras insensível...

- Finalmente alguém com bom senso!

De fato, foi animador saber que não era o único a achar que Relena tinha tendência a ser no mínimo... _exagerada_, quando estava ao lado do japonês, mas em compensação, um tanto desconcertante ouvir de terceiros a forma como _eu_ fico perto dele.

Em meio à forma leve como Quatre ia levando o assunto, acabei por explicar mais detalhadamente as minhas pretensões quando o dia do aniversário do Heero chegasse, meus medos com relação a Relena e a indecisão quanto ao que comprar. O loiro ouviu tudo pacientemente, sem desgrudar por um momento aquele sorriso incentivador de sua face e, após mais de uma hora naquela conversação agradável, eu sentia como se um peso houvesse sido tirado das minhas costas.

Mas ainda sim , nada do que era oferecido pelas dezenas de loja me encantou o suficiente para que eu levasse.

- Pena que eu precise voltar pra casa. – comentou após nosso rápido lanche, mirando o visor de seu relógio. – Eu prometi que voltaria pra casa a tempo de me despedir das minhas irmãs.

- Tudo bem, Q. – tentei tranqüiliza-lo, mas minha voz não saiu tão animada como eu havia previsto. – Você foi uma grande ajuda de qualquer forma.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – me puxou para um abraço, dando uma batidinha de leve em minhas costas. – Não ligue muito pro valor material, Duo, eu tenho certeza que Heero vai gostar de qualquer coisa que você der. – se afastou, o rosto de traços finos tomado por um grande sorriso. – Com tanto que seja de coração.

Visivelmente sem jeito ante o conselho sábio, não ousei responder as palavras de Quatre, não querendo tornar o momento ainda mais desconcertante e, com um simples aceno e um "até logo", observei o loiro sumir entre a multidão.

Por mais leve que eu estivesse... ainda estava na estaca zero.

Com um suspiro desanimado, mirei o espaço ao meu redor indeciso sobre o que fazer. Valeria a pena permanecer ali e tentar mais um pouco, ou eu ganharia mais voltando pra casa, me enterrando de baixo das cobertas e lamentando meu fracasso?

- Maxwell?

Com um ligeiro sobressalto, virei para a minha esquerda onde ninguém mais ninguém menos que Chang Wufei me observava com certa curiosidade e, diria até, uma pontada de divertimento. Eu poderia apostar que estava sonhando acordado novamente e, com certeza, Wufei deveria estar assistindo o show há algum tempo.

Enquanto me adiantava para cumprimentá-lo, não pude deixar de notar a sacola que o chinês trazia em mão contento um belo embrulho retangular.

Um presente talvez...

Por todos os demônios, até Wufei havia conseguido algo?

- Hey, Wufie! – segurei a mão que me era estendida, puxando-a e trazendo o chinês para um abraço. Apesar de não sermos muito próximos até mesmo para nos considerar grandes amigos, eu tinha uma estima muito especial por Wufei. Às vezes me indagava se uma parte dessa adoração não vinha do fato dele ter sido a ponte entre mim e Heero, mas acabava desistindo da idéia, vendo em sua postura calma e sábia qualidades mais que suficientes para um bom amigo.

- É Wufei, Maxwell... Wufei. – resmungou como de praxe, se afastando um pouco desajeitado.

- Ok, Wufie, vou me lembrar disso. – provoquei, lhe arrancando um suspiro exasperado. Unindo minha curiosidade com a deixa para iniciar um assunto, busquei por uma forma desinteressada de indagar sobre o embrulho que o chinês trazia e, não vendo outra opção, joguei: - Quem diria, Chang Wufei fazendo compras... Pra sua namorada, eu suponho.

Sabendo que meu comentário havia invadido, mesmo que minimamente, o espaço pessoal do chinês, admito ter esperado uma reação um pouco evasiva, mas contrariando todas as minhas expectativas, o chinês simplesmente adotou uma expressão surpresa, entreabrindo os lábios e, se eu não estava vendo coisas, corando.

- Não vai me dizer que eu acertei, Wufie?

- Acertou o que? – retorquiu, recuperando a postura.

- Que você estava comprando um presentinho pra sua namorada...

- Não seja ridículo, vim buscar a encomenda que fiz pro aniversário do Yuy.

Senti meu estômago revirar ante o comentário, chegando a conclusão de que dos amigos próximos do japonês eu era o único que não tinha nada. Quatre já havia comentado que tinha sua lembrança comprada há um tempo, Trowa foi esperto e pediu ao namorado, Wufei havia feito encomenda e... Relena, bem, não duvido que tenha planejado algo exageradamente especial para a data...

Sinceramente, não quero nem imaginar o quão _especial_ será a sua surpresa...

- Tudo bem, Duo?

Pisquei algumas vezes tentando apagar da minha cabeça idéia de Relena vestindo trajes menores ou rendinhas.

- Oh, me chamou pelo primeiro nome...

- Não seja tão petulante, Maxwell.

- E você não seja tímido, no fundo eu sei que você me ama... – passei um braço por seu ombro o incitando a andar. – É impressão minha ou já estamos ficando próximos, Wufie?

- Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Atingindo por uma incomoda sensação de dejávù, senti meus músculos retesarem e meus pés pararem automaticamente, forçando o chinês a interromper sua passada. Amaldiçoando todo e qualquer Deus responsável pela distribuição da sorte, girei nos calcanhares, dando de cara com Heero Yuy em pessoa.

E novamente, era uma péssima hora para isso...

E novamente, ele aparentava estar em péssimo humor...

E novamente... eu estava encrencado...

- Que coincidência encontrá-lo aqui, Yuy. – Wufei comentou ao meu lado ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um de seus braços correrem para as minhas costas.

Mas que diabos era aquilo?

- Wufei? – o encarei com uma óbvia interrogação estampada na cara, mas ele apenas me ignorou, como se aquele fosse o ato mais natural do mundo. Foi então que percebi que a mão que ele escondia era justamente a que segurava a sacola, no mínimo, na tentativa de protegê-la dos olhos de Heero.

Infelizmente, aquela se mostrou uma péssima idéia.

- Duo havia me dito que andava um pouco ocupado... – o japonês comentou, com um tom de voz frio e intenso como eu nunca tinha ouvido. - Agora entendo o que o porquê...

- Heero espera...

- A gente se vê por ai, Maxwell...

E sem me olhar uma segunda vez, Heero nos deu as costas, me deixando confuso e completamente desolado.

Por que ele agiu daquela forma tão... fria, indo embora daquele jeito?

- O que deu no Yuy?

- Eu não sei... – respondi com sinceridade, ainda olhando para o ponto onde o japonês havia desaparecido. – Mas tenho a ligeira impressão que a culpa foi minha... de novo.

Tendo perdido o entusiasmo, me despedi de Wufei ali mesmo, sem qualquer intenção de procurar mais alguma coisa e me refugiei em casa, me sentindo pesado e cansado. Ver Heero me tratar daquela forma tão impessoal era doloroso demais, principalmente por não conseguir achar um motivo plausível para tal.

Ele não poderia ter ficado com ciúme do Wufei... poderia? Afinal, a idéia de nós dois juntos era _ridícula_ demais, certo?

- Heero seu idiota... – murmurei para o nada, observando o céu escuro pela janela do quarto.

Não importava o quanto Heero fosse contra a possibilidade de estarmos juntos, o que eu sentia era concreto e real demais para deixar passar sem ao menos tentar algo, mesmo que isso significasse apenas confessar os meus sentimentos.

O problema agora era: como me aproximar do cubo de gelo no estado em que ele estava?

De qualquer forma, uma certeza eu tinha:

Eu iria naquela festa com ou sem presente e faria Heero Yuy me escutar...

Dessa vez, tomaria as devidas precauções para que a princesa cor de rosa não pudesse me atrapalhar.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_**D**__epois de anos, eis que surge um novo cap. de Stay o/_

_**C**__omo dizem por ai, devagar a gente chega lá, ne? XD_

_**G**__ostaria de agradecer a todos que mandaram review, e minhas desculpas aqueles que não respondi, minha caixa de e-mail estava uma confusão x.x _

_**U**__m __"__muito obrigada"__ a __**Kayna**__, a __**Yuukii**__ e __**Ruth**__, que não disponibilizaram o e-mail. E a todos os anônimos também! \o/_

_**  
**__**E **__**Lika**__, ta demorando um pouco, mas pode deixar que não esqueço da fic não!_

_**E**__ ai povo, comentários? o/_


End file.
